


Proposal

by ArdentLoves



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-10-25 17:19:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17729474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArdentLoves/pseuds/ArdentLoves
Summary: Eggsy proposes to you.





	Proposal

“What the fuck am I doing?” Eggsy asked, the nerves he felt growing in the pit of his stomach, as he pulled a black velvet box from his jacket pocket and opened it. Inside was a beautiful large diamond ring, one that he had chosen when he had dragged Harry to a jewellers to ask him for help in choosing a ring that would be perfect for you. 

As he looked down at his choice, the nerves he already felt began to worsen and he was rapidly regretting his decision to ignore Harry’s advice of practising what he was going to say to you.

Snapping the box closed, he hastily stuffed it back in his pocket moments before he saw you, walking across the gardens towards him, wearing a long coat and a soft knitted scarf to protect yourself from the cold weather that came with autumn in London.

“Hello, babe” he said his voice calm and his demeanour casual despite the way he felt inside. “It’s good to see you”

“You too, Eggsy” you responded as he gently pulled you into a short but soft and loving kiss.

The sky overhead was already growing darker and the streetlights scattered through the gardens, shone brightly as you both walked over to a nearby bench.

“I need to ask you something, babe” he started as he looked towards you, your form lit by the glowing light. In that moment, to Eggsy, you seemed to be the personification of beauty and the very thought, that after today he could be engaged to you, was one that brought him great joy. Yet at the same time, it made the prospect of actually asking you seem more daunting.

Pushing away the nerves that were so uncommon for him to feel, he whispered to himself, so quietly it was imperceptible, “Fuck it” before he lowered himself down on to his knee. And then he pulled out the small box from his jacket pocket, revealing the ring to you and along with it, the question he wanted to ask.

The instant you realised what he was doing a beautiful smile immediately spread across your face, reassuring him that he could expect a positive response.

“Y/n” he started, the smile on his face much more confident than before,“I love you, so fucking much. When I’m with you it feels… it just feels right and I can’t imagine my life without you in it.” The words he spoke were sincere, and after a pause he continued, no longer nervous. “Will you marry me? ”

“Yes” you whispered in response before repeating it again your voice louder “Yes, of course” You then moved down, so his face was level with yours and captured his lips into a passionate kiss, full of all the happiness and love that you felt.

Moments later however, you pulled away as Eggsy removed the ring from its elegant setting and slid it onto your finger. As he did so, Eggsy uttered a phrase that made your heart leap.

“I love you, Mrs Unwin to be”


End file.
